Fidji
by Aiko Miyaki
Summary: Fidji est une étrange jeune fille pleine de secrets, détestée par les prof et à caractère fort, elle se fera surement plus d'ennemis que d'amis Désolé pour le résumé pourris


Elle marchait assez rapidement dans les couloirs immenses et mal éclairés de Poudlard , complètement perdue. Quelle honte, déjà une semaine qu'elle était ici et elle n'était toujours pas capable de trouver le chemin de la grande salle, et elle ne croisait plus personne depuis un bout de temps, pas même un fantôme. De plus, les cadres ne se préoccupaient absolument pas d'elle, préférant jouer entre eux ou se moquer plutôt que l'aider. Elle observait avec attention chaque détail autours d'elle, tentant de trouver le moindre indice sur sa position, en vain. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ondulés tombaient sans cesse devant ses yeux, la gênant énormément mais, n'ayant pas d'élastique et ne voulant pas utiliser la magie pour une pareil broutille, ils continuèrent à passer devant ses deux orbes noires. Elle continua son avancé pendant plusieurs minutes avant de tourner brusquement sur un coup de tête. Elle ne su pas vraiment comment, mais elle se retrouva par terre en quelques seconde, son dos la faisant affreusement souffrir.

« Ah, merde! Tu pourrait faire gaffe non!? » Elle leva la tête vers l'inconnu toujours debout devant elle. Il avait les cheveux assez courts, d'un blond platine rare et les yeux bleu ciel. Un nom lui vint directement en tête _Draco Malfoy. _Elle l'observa pendant de longues minutes, ne bougeant toujours pas « Ma parole, t'es débile en plus! » Elle réagit enfin

« Ça, ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. » Son ton était sec et cassant. Il paru légèrement surpris par le culot de l'étrange fille et sa bizarrerie de réponse mais rétorqua presque immédiatement

« Comment ose-tu me parler comme ça?! Tu sais qui je suis?! Excuse toi tout de suite! » Elle soupira et se leva, constatant par la même occasion qu'il était un peu plus grand qu'elle. Son dos lui faisait toujours mal mais elle réussit a enfouir la douleur dans un coin de son esprit avant de répondre, pas du tout impressionnée par l'air menaçant de Malfoy

« Je te parle comme je parle à tout le monde, qui tu est? Draco Malfoy, mais tu devrais le savoir non? Et je ne voit pas pourquoi je m'excuserait alors que ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute, tu n'es pas tombé il me semble » Elle avait parlé tranquillement, sans élever une seule fois la voix. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de sourire légèrement

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu a la salle commune, tu est bien de Serpentard? » Elle fronça les sourcils, alors comme ça elle était prés de la salle commune des serpents, bon, s'était mort pour qu'il l'aide dans ce cas

« Griffondor » Son sourire disparu et il parti sans un mot

« Bon, bah... Tant pis... » Elle reparti vagabonder dans les corridors.

Elle tourna pendant encore plus d'une heure avant d'abandonner et de s'assoir contre un mur, espérant que quelqu'un d'aimable et serviable passe par la, chose quasiment improbable vu l'état poussiéreux et mal entretenu de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Elle allait peut-être mourir de faim, ici, seule, dans le noir. Elle aurait pu lancer un lumos, connaissant déjà un nombre incroyable de sorts, mais elle adorait l'obscurité et s'y déplaçait sans aucune difficulté. De toute façon, personne ne regretterait sa mort, à part peut-être...

« ….Dji... » Son père, mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait le revoir de suite... Il y avait aussi... « Fidji ! » … Lui. Elle leva la tête vers le nouveau venu « Ça fait une heure que je te cherche, ou était tu? » Elle se leva

« Perdue... » Il leva les yeux au ciel

« J'aurais du m'en douter » Il rit doucement « Tu aurais tout de même pu éclairer un peu l'endroit... »

« J'aime l'obscurité »

« Oui, je sais » Il lui sourit doucement

« Allons-y Neville, j'ai faim » Il la pris par la main et l'entraina vers l'endroit d'où il venait. Elle le suivit docilement « Je peut marcher seule... » Il serra un peu plus sa main

« Hors de question, tu a réussit à te perdre en me suivant tout à l'heure, alors je ne te lâcherais pas » Elle n'ajouta rien, sachant qu'il savait ou ils allaient et ne voulant pas se perdre a nouveau.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à la grande salle où le repas était déjà bien avancé. Neville traina son amie dans un coin plutôt tranquille de leur table avant de s'assoir et se servir une assiette de chou. Fidji grimaça en le voyant faire

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fait pour aimer ça... Rien que l'odeur me dégoute... » Elle se contenta d'une simple soupe à la citrouille et d'une racine de gingembre.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi avec le gingembre et les bombons à l'anis, tu en a mangée combien aujourd'hui? » Elle compta rapidement

« Seulement trois » Elle paraissait fière d'elle « C'est moins qu'hier » Il soupira, désespéré.

« Hier tu a mangé quatre boites de cinquante, et je sais que tes nouvelles boites sont de cent »

« J'ai quand même fini moins de boites » Elle sourit et lui tira la langue avant de commencer à manger avec appétit. Il sourit a son tour en la regardant faire avant de se concentrer sur son propre repas.

« Au fait Fi, j'ai croisé ton cousin tout à l'heure, il semblait... Perturbé » Elle rit

« Un de ses sous-fifres a du faire une connerie » Elle avait répondu avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

« Hm, surement, en tout cas, c'était marrant à voir » Ils terminèrent enfin le repas et rejoignirent leur salle commune

« Bon, je vais me coucher, a demain Neville »  
« Ouais, a demain, et tu m'attend ici, je ne voudrais pas qu'on arrive en retard le premier jour de cour »  
« J'attendrais ici alors » Elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de monter. Il attendit qu'elle soit monter pour faire de même, espérant qu'elle l'attende bien en bas le lendemain, ne voulant pas refaire tout le château a pied pour la retrouver.


End file.
